


Welcome Home

by Recto Verso (Ariel_Hedgehog)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Recto%20Verso
Summary: Kara welcomes Lena home after six weeks away





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be just a fluff piece... my mind had other ideas.

Kara was pacing in National City’s airport, waiting for Lena’s plane to land. The weather had been bad and the plane had been delayed. The plane was still far enough that she couldn’t see it and Kara was tired of waiting. She was itching to suit up and go to the plane and make her wife join the mile high club… again… in a plane… again… The sound her of phone pulled her from her fantasy of bending Lena over a seat and fucking her senseless while watching the sun set. She didn’t want to answer. It was Alex’s DEO ringtone and she didn’t want to answer.

 

“Alex, you promised!” Kara sad in lieu of a greeting.

“I know, I know! You’re not the only one who had plans tonight, okay? I was going to…”

“Please, Alex, I don’t need to know how you were going to seduce your wife, catching you in the act twice was bad enough,” Kara interrupted.

“Serves you right for flying in my place unannounced and unexpected,” Alex retorted.

“Why are you calling? Lena’s plane is about to land and I haven’t seen my wife in six weeks! Six weeks Alex! Do you know what it does to me?”

 

Kara could almost hear Alex’s eyes rolling.

 

“I know! Trust me, I know! But we have a rogue Hellgrammite on the lose and we need you.”

“Ugh! Why can’t Sam handle it?”

“She’s a bit tied up at the moment.”

 

Kara removed her phone from her ear in disgust. She could never unhear that.

 

“Alex! I just told you I didn’t want to know what you were doing with your wife!”

“Jesus Christ, Kara! She’s dealing with Ruby, okay? Get your mind out of the damn gutter! Now are you going to come help or what?” Alex almost yelled in the phone.

 

Kara was very tempted to say ‘or what’ and to hang up. But she knew nobody would be pleased with that decision, including herself.

 

“Fine,” she sighed. “Let me text Lena and change and I’ll meet you there.”

“I’ll text you the address. And I’ll make it up to you.”

 

‘ _ Work emergency. Can’t meet you at the airport. Will see you at home after debriefing. I<3 you. Don’t start without me ;) _

 

And to think she was a professional writer! To her defense, Kara thought, she was in a hurry.

 

When she got home, she was tired. That Hellgrammite had given her a hard time and despite Alex’s recommandation that she spent at least an hour in the sunbed to recuperate, Kara had other plans. She was welcomed home by her wife wearing only a smile and a thin layer of sweat. Kara could see the glistening evidence of Lena’s disobedience on her fingers and it made her growl.

 

Several hours later, when Lena’s body couldn’t take another orgasm, they took a bubble bath and rested in each other’s arms, occasionally kissing and touching.

 

“Hi. Welcome home,” Kara said against Lena’s lips. 

 

Lena kissed her softly.

 

“Hi. I’ve missed you. Next time I’m taking you with me.”

 

Kara nibbled on Lena’s neck and bit her ear.

 

“Is that why you didn’t wait for me?”

“I didn’t wait because you told me to wait. I wanted to disobey, I wanted you to find me the way you did, daddy.”

 

Kara growled and brought Lena closer, her hands grabbing her lover’s breasts.

 

“You wanted daddy to punish you, kitten?”

 

Lena moaned and arched her back against Kara’s chest.

 

“Mmm, yes, daddy!”

 

Kara’s right hand wandered on Lena’s stomach and thigh while her left hand was gently squeezing Lena’s left breast.

 

“Did you touch yourself while thinking of me, kitten?”

 

Kara’s fingers played with Lena’s nipples as her other hand got closer to Lena’s core.

 

“Yes, daddy!”

 

Kara touched Lena’s clit, sending pleasure waves to her body.

 

“Did you make yourself come hard on your fingers while you were away?”

“No, daddy, I was good.”

 

Kara let one finger inside but didn’t move it and stopped Lena from moving her pelvis.

 

“And tonight you’ve been a bad girl, kitten. You will be punished.”

 

Kara moved her finger slowly while she nibbled on Lena’s neck and shoulders. Lena was moving in synch, seeking release with any kind of friction but Kara didn’t let her.

 

“Please, daddy! I need more!” Lena begged.

 

Kara stopped her movement but let her finger inside. Lena moaned and Kara sucked her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“Who decides when you can come, kitten?” Kara asked, her voice deliberately low.

“You, daddy! Please!”

 

Kara quickly removed her finger and brought it to her mouth. It tasted a bit of water and bubbles but the main flavour was Lena and it was the best thing that Kara every had in her mouth.

 

“You taste so good, kitten. I will definitely have some more.”

 

Lena couldn’t stop the moan.

 

“Yes, daddy, please!”

“Later, kitten. You’re being punished.”

 

Lena wanted to beg again but she knew it was no use. Kara kept her legs spreaded to stop her from seeking friction and she started to tell Lena about what she had missed while she had been away. Lena tried her best to pay attention to what Kara was saying, to calm down her breathing, her racing heart and the throbbing between her legs, she really did. But Kara was caressing the inside of her thighs and her knees while her hard nipples were gently rubbing on Lena’s back and it was driving her nuts.

 

“You know it’s very rude not to listen to someone when they talk to you, kitten?” Kara’s voice was low again.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’ll try harder.”

“Maybe you’re not being punished enough. Maybe you need to cool down some more.”

 

Kara placed Lena’s head on her left shoulder and placed her left arm along Lena’s back, her hand resting at the top of Lena’s ass. She took the mobile shower head and turned on the cold water before she lifted Lena’s ass out of the water and placed the shower head her legs. Lena screamed at the double sensations. The water was cold against her heated core but the pressure against her clit was exactly what she needed. It lasted barely two seconds before Kara too the shower head away.

 

“Daddy, please! I’ll be good, I promise!”

“I know you will, kitten. But you’re still being punished.”

 

Kara placed the shower head back between Lena’s legs for about three seconds. As much fun as this was, Lena was on the edge of her orgasm and Kara wanted to wait before indulging her. She put Lena back in the water and put the shower head back in place. She kept her hands to herself while Lena’s breathing and heartbeat slowly came back to their regular rhythm. 

 

As Kara wondered if they should sleep before continuing their reunion, Lena’s stomach growled loudly.

 

“I’d say that’s the signal for pizza time!” Kara said enthusiastically. “Come on, let’s get out of the water and we can dry while we wait for the pizzas to be delivered.”

“There are already three extra large pizzas in the fridge. And I brought back potstickers.”

 

Kara went still.

 

“You brought me potstickers?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“I couldn’t go to China and not bring you back potstickers. Since I knew you’d be home late, I asked the chef to prepare them and they’re waiting for you in the kitchen with the meat lovers pizzas.”

 

Kara kissed her hard and hugged her tight.

 

“I love you! I love you! I love you! You’re the best wife ever! Come on, let’s go eat!”

 

Kara helped Lena to get up and got out of the tub and in her fluffy bathrobe in record time. She wrapped Lena in a heated towel and dried her up thoroughly before wrapping her in her own fluffy robe and putting her feet in tiger paws slippers.

 

Lena felt several emotions at the same time. She was exhausted by the jet lag and their sex marathon but she was also starving, wired from the near orgasm she had experienced and in awe of Kara’s reaction to something as simple as bringing her food.  _ Happy _ her brain supplied and she knew it was the truth.

 

“Come on Lena, don’t stay there, let’s get some food!” Kara urged.

 

Lena snapped out of her reverie and followed Kara to the kitchen. Within minutes, the pizzas and the potstickers were heated and Kara was eating with gusto.The moan Kara made when she tasted her first potsticker when straight to Lena’s core, making her arousal gush out of her pussy and wanting to cross her legs to release the pressure. She remained with her legs slightly spread, knowing that Kara had heard the sound of her body and that she would punish Lena if she attempted to come on her own.

 

Lena wanted to take her time to eat her veggie pizza and her own potstickers, but hunger and the ache between her legs made her eat at a much faster pace. Once she was done, she saw that Kara was looking at her with another kind of hunger in her eyes.

 

“Do you know what I’d like after such a good meal, kitten?” Kara’s voice was low and sexy.

“I can make you a chocolate mousse if you want. Daddy.”

 

Kara smiled.

 

“That’s very nice of you to offer, kitten, but I was thinking of something much more sweeter. Come here.”

 

Lena got on her feet and discarded the slippers, knowing what was coming. Kara nodded her approval and grabbed Lena’s robe to bring her closer before she kissed her passionately. They kept on kissing, Lena sitting on Kara’s laps, as Kara untied Lena’s bathrobe and pushed it off her body.

 

Kara was holding Lena with her left hand as her right hand played with her wife’s breast, teasing the hard nipple. Lena decided to be bold and mimic Kara’s movements on her body. Kara moaned and reluctantly pushed back Lena.

 

“Do you want something, kitten?”

 

Lena froze. She was in trouble.

 

“You, daddy. Please fuck me! Please make me come! I want you! I’m so wet, daddy, please fuck me!”

 

Lena feared it was too much but she desperately needed to come.

 

“Oh, I will, kitten. But first I want to taste your other lips.”

 

Kara lifted Lena and completely discarded her bathrobe before she sat her wife on the table and settled between her spreaded legs. Lena let out a cry when she felt Kara’s tongue at her entrance.

 

“Yes, daddy!”

 

Kara licked her juices, trying to clean her up but ultimately failing because Lena was so turned on. Kara let her tongue play with Lena’s entrance for a while, never touching her clit. Lena was moaning and begging to be fucked. Kara gently wet a finger in Lena’s juices and slowly let it inside, letting Lena’s walls caress her digit. She pumped a few times before she added a second finger.

 

“Yes! Yes, daddy, fuck me!”

 

Kara removed her fingers and licked them clean. She had Lena exactly where she wanted her. She got on her feet and took off her own bathrobe, revealing to Lena the rainbow strap-on she had put on earlier and which Lena hadn’t been sure she had felt when she had been sitting on Kara’s laps.

 

“Are you ready for daddy, kitten?”

“Yes!”

 

Kara had a hungry smile.

 

“So eager for daddy’s cock, kitten.”

 

In the blink of an eye, she went to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of lubricant.

 

“Please, daddy, may I?” Lena asked softly.

 

Kara gave her the bottle and got closer to the table as Lena got off. She squirted some lubricant in her hand and spread it on Kara’s cock. The movement made the little nob against Kara’s clit move too and she groaned at the stimulation. Lena didn’t stop the motion, determined to see her lover climax before her. It didn’t take long for Kara to be on the edge and to put an end to Lena’s shenanigans. She threw the bottle away and placed Lena in front of the table, her back to her front.

 

“Enough playing, kitten, time to fuck!”

 

Kara entered Lena in one swift move that made them both cry. She moved hard and fast, faster than a human could, as Lena lay halfway on the table, her sweaty skin sticking on the cool surface.

 

“You like it when daddy fucks you, don’t you kitten?”

“Yes, daddy please! Harder!”

 

Kara’s thrusts gained in power.

 

“Are you going to come for daddy, kitten?”

 

“Please! I need it!”

“Come for me, kitten. Come for daddy!”

 

Kara shifted her angle  _ just right _ and Lena felt herself liquify. Her vision went white as the pleasure exploded in her entire being, making her shake hard and come even harder. When she came back to her senses, Kara was still pounding hard, chasing her own orgasm.

 

“Come with me daddy. Make me come again on your cock.”

 

Lena’s voice was barely above a whispered but she knew Kara had heard. Kara lifted Lena from the table, digging her fingers into the side of her ass. She took a few steps and in one swift motion made Lena face her, her back to the kitchen wall. She placed Lena’s legs around her waist and kissed her hard.

 

“Hold on to me, kitten.”

 

Kara started to pound the dildo harder into Lena, pushing it far enough that the harnest was teasing Lena’s clit. Her own clit was deliciously teased by the smaller end and she felt her release close. Lena’s overstimulated body didn’t stand a chance against Kara’s thrusts and once again Kara hit her just right and she came with hoarse cry, her pussy gushing her sweet nectar over them. Kara came right behind her, screaming her release in Lena’s neck.

 

Lena felt like a rag doll in Kara’s arms. Her body had officially checked out. She was covered in sweat and juices but she felt gleefully happy. Kara took a few minutes to get her heartbeat back to normal. She could have kept fucking for hours still but she knew Lena was spent. With the dildo still inside Lena, she brought her to the living room, careful not to jolt too much.

 

She slowly removed the toy from her wife’s folds then placed her on the couch in their warmest, thickest and fluffiest towel, folding Lena’s leg against her chest and wrapping her like a burrito.

 

“I’ll go make you a cup of tea, okay zhao?” Kara said softly. “Try to stay awake but it’s alright if you sleep.”

 

Lena nodded and Kara left. While the water was boiling, Kara removed the strap-on and left it in the bathroom to be cleaned later. She dried her legs with her superbreath and put on a tank top and a pair of boxer. She changed the bedsheets and fluffled the pillows and as the tea brew, she mopped the kitchen floor. She then brought the tea cup to Lena who was staring at the window, looking at the sun rising.

 

“There you go, better drink it while it’s hot. And when you’re done, I’ll draw you a bath and then off to bed.”

 

Lena smiled softly at Kara’s antics. She was going to be a terrific mother one day.

 

“Kara? Would you hold me in your arms and watch the sunrise with me?”

 

Kara nodded and squiggled herself between Lena and the couch and wrapped her arms around her wife. They stayed quiet as the watched the sun, Lena slowly drinking her tea.

 

When Lena woke up, she was wrapped up in her bed’s covers and wearing a pj. Kara was laying next to her and watching her.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty. How do you feel?”

“I feel good zrhueiao. But I’m missing some time from last night. Or rather this morning.”

“You got really sleepy with the tea so we took a quick shower, I dressed you up and you’ve been sleeping for… fourteen hours,” Kara explained.

“Wow. It’s been a long time since I could sleep so much. Did you sunbathe?”

 

Kara shook her head. 

 

“I feel fine. And I thought we could do it together.”

 

Lena nodded and popped her head on her fist.

 

“I have something to tell you. Well it’s a gift actually.”

 

Kara gently traced Lena’s jaws with her finger.

 

“You didn’t have to, you know. The potstickers were more than enough. And it’s my turn to give you something. Please?”

 

Lena had a bright smile.

 

“I’m glad you liked them. And yes you may go first.”

 

Kara got out of the bed, beaming with glee. She went to the sunroom and came back with a hat box which surprised Lena.

 

“You got me a hat?” she asked as she sat up.

“Uh? Oh! No, I didn’t get a hat, I’m just repurposing the box,” Kara explained as she sat facing Lena on the bed.

 

Lena opened the box under Kara’s watchful eyes. The box was filled to the top with bits of rainbow colored paper. Curious, Lena took a green one and read it.  _ Because your eyes remind me of the sea on Krypton. _

 

“There are five hundred of them,” Kara said softly. “It was supposed to be three hundred and sixty five so you’d have one daily for a year and I was supposed to wait for your birthday but I still had stuff to add after three hundred and sixty five so I kept going and this morning I reached five hundred and since it’s an nice even number I decided to give it to you today. And don’t worry, I’ll still give you something for your birthday, I still have time to figure something out,” Kara rambled.

“Five hundred?” Lena managed to say, her voice strangled by emotions.

“Yes. Five hundred reasons why I love you.”

 

Lena was so overwhelmed, she couldn’t speak. After a couple of minutes spent in silence staring at the box, Kara started to freak out.

 

“Aaand you hate it. I’m sorry, I know it’s cheesy and cliché and I shouldn’t have done it. It’s okay don’t worry about it.”

 

She went to take the box away but Lena grabbed on to it.

 

“It’s the most beautiful and thoughtful thin anyone has ever done for me. Thank you. I love it. I love you. I’m just… I love you so much Kara.”

 

Lena kissed Kara deeply, trying to put everything she felt in the kiss. They kept kissing until the lack of air made them split. Lena looked deeply in Kara’s eyes.

 

“I love you. With all my heart, with all my soul. Forever time infinity. And I have something for you.”

 

Lena stretched herself to reach the drawer of the nightstand. She took out a little jewelry box and gave it to Kara who didn’t wait to open it. Inside, she found a piece of paper with a picture of a stork and  _ ETA 34 weeks _ on it. Kara looked at her wife, puzzled.

 

“We’re adopting a stork in 34 weeks? Why? Why so long?”

 

Lena chuckled.

 

“Not exactly. How many months is 34 weeks, Kara?”

“Eight and a half.”

“Hum, hum. And what can be made in eight and a half months, give or take?”

 

Kara was racking her brain, searching for the answer Lena wanted.

 

“A stork?” she asked, unsure.

“Forget about the stork. What takes almost nine months to arrive?”

 

Kara looked at Lena, who had placed a hand on her stomach, and felt like the biggest idiot in the galaxy.

 

“You’re pregnant? But I thought… You said…”

“Turned out I did have time to see Brainy for the procedure before I left for China. And this time it worked. We’re going to be mothers.”

 

Kara ran out of the rome and came back with a piece of paper.

 

“It’s going to make an uneven number of reasons, but I don’t care.” 

 

Kara showed Lena what she had written.

 

_ Because you’re carrying my child. _


End file.
